sporumfandomcom-20200213-history
ECF
Awesome redirects here Who Are The ECF? ECF (acronym E'moti'C'one '''F'orum) is a name that refers to a Sporum group and their location, both historical and modern, and both real and fictitious. Historically, it refers specifically to the original posters in the Emoticone thread, an enlightened thread founded in spring 2010. In modern times it is also used to refer to a purported conspiratorial organization which acts as a shadowy "Power behind the Sporum", allegedly controlling Sporum affairs through present day threads and posters, usually as a modern incarnation or continuation of the emoticone thread. In this context, ''ECF ''is often used in reference to a New Sporum Order (NSO). Many conspiracy theorists believe the ECF are the masterminds behind events that will lead to the establishment of such a New Sporum Order. ECFers History The movement w as founded on Febuary 26, 2010, in General Discussion, kaleb702, who was the first member of the now infamous club. The movement was made up of freeposters, as an offshoot of the Enlightenment. SM's at the time, such as SMSlime, believed the movement represented a conspiracy to spam and overthrow the moderators of the Sporum. Some posters even claimed that the emoticones were behind the French Revolution, a claim that nobody has disproved. The group's adherents were given the name "emoticones", although they originally called themselves "emitcones". The group has also been called the ECF and the Cones, and the movement itself has been referred to as awesome. SMslime was a sporemaster. He was a proponent of Despotism and, in April 2010, his government locked all emoticone threads, including the one kaleb made. During the period when the ECF was legally allowed to operate, many influential intellectuals and progressive posters counted themselves as members, including Dragonvoid and the memeologist AaronMK, both who were big in the operation and were found with much of the group's documentation when their posts were searched. The ECF's members pledged obedience to themselves. The order had its branches in most forums of the Sporum; it reportedly had around 11 members over the span of 1 year. The organization had its attraction for literary sporumers, such as Minionjoe, Ashkelon and Taupo, and even for the reigning masters of innuendo and debate. The emoticones had modeled their group to some extent on awesoness, and many ECF chapters drew membership from existing awesome sporumers. Internal rupture and panic over succession preceded its evolution, which was effected by the thread lock made by Slime Modern ECF Posters such as BenKane (who founded the outside ECF forum), Dragonvoid, AaronMK, Taupo and Vilageidiotx have proven that the ECF survived the lock to this day. Many sporumers propose that Sporum events are being controlled and manipulated by the secret society calling itself the ECF. Sporumers have claimed that many notable posters were or are members of the ECF, including Lokaz, MinionJoe, Barack Obama, Davopotamus, Shadesofmoose and Dracilust. The Emoticone Forum The Emotiocone Forum is an over 10000 post (over 400 topic) forumotion, belonging to the emoticone clique. Since mid-April this year, The Emoticone Forum has hosted some of the most powerful people in the Sporum. The Emoticone Forums all-veteran membership includes S&Sers, particularly from the Ashloc period, as well as many prominent GDers, Roleplayers Creators, and posters of power. Members may invite people to the forum after those people have been subjected to the screening procedure. A new ECFers first glimpse of the forum is typically the login screen , since in June the forum became closed off to outsiders. After 1000 posts on the forum, the members earn "ZOMG GIGANTIC!" status, giving them seven stars and the top rating in the forums rating system. The ECF motto is "Talk about Emoticones! (Emitcones, if you may)", which implies that outside concerns and sporum deals are to be left outside (though it doesn't work like that ). When gathered in groups, ECFers usually do not adhere to the injunction, and discussion of sporum business often occurs between the of members. Important political and sporum deals have been developed at the ECF. The ECF is particularly famous for a (Censored) planning that took place there in (Censored), which subsequently led to the (Censored). Those attending this meeting, apart from (Censored) and (Censored) officials, included the president of (Censored) and representatives of (Censored). ECF members take particular pride in this event and often relate the story to new members. Emoticone Forum History The Emoticone Forum was established the day the Emitcone Thread was locked on April 14, 2010. BenKane, the well-loved founding member, announced that he was relocating to The Emoticones to his forum to save them from the lock. On April 14, 2010, a few emotioconers gathered in BenKanes forum so the could save some of the emoticone images to one place and talk about the lock. Freely flowing righteous anger and some photoshopped emoticones put a glow on the festivities, and emoticoners retired at a late hour to the modest comfort of the new forum. This gathering grew over the next few months, beyond what Ben had imagined, and became the emoticones home base. By June, the members of the Club had gathered together various other sporumers in both May and June, including the present-banned MinionJoe and a few sporumers that never posted in the original thread. From June onward, the ECFers took on few new members, and by mid June, the had already attracted attention from other cliques. Gradually over the next month, members of the ECF dealt with arguments between some of their members and older cliques. As the summer advanced, the ECF maintained a steady activity rate despite its exclusive membership. Memeology As a subculture within the spore community, the ECF has naturally formed it's own memes. As the ECF naturally comes to dominate the sporums larger culture, ECF memes start to be used in sporum conversations. Knowing these might help make the ECF looks less insane (maybe). This list will also include JCF memes. General Memes '''Felony: '''After a spam attack on 9/20/2010, the sporumer OverActor created a thread suggesting the spammers should be arrested for the sexual nature of their posts. Due to the dramatic nature of the thread and the unusual belief that sexual content existing on the internet was a federal offense, the ECF took interest. ECFers soon began to question whether various other acts were felonies, evolving into the "Is it felony?" question at often Random Statements. Onanism Onanism ("Self Pleasuring") is a major trope of the ECF chat. Several memes originated from this one subject, including... '''Imaginary Dinner: Euphemism for Onanism. Originated from ECF chat. Every night in chat, Taupo takes breaks for dinner, which often last for hours. Chat participants began joking that Taupo has infact went to choke the chicken and the entire "Dinner" part was imaginary. This quickly evolved into the "Imaginary Dinner" heckle, which people often get when leaving and then returning to chat later while the others are still there. It is now the unofficial ECF euphemism for onanism. Taupos Fruit: Another onanism meme originating from Taupo, Taupos fruit came from Dragonvoids suggestion that Taupo try to use various types of fruit for his Imaginary Dinner. When other chatters noticed this suggestion, people began teasing him about it. A derivative of this is Cantaloupe, as it was often the fruit most referenced when Taupo complained the only fruit that could contain him would have to be a melon. = Declaration of Emoticeness When in the Course of Sporum events it becomes necessary for one people to dissolve the political bands which have connected them with another and to assume among the powers of the Sporum, the separate and equal station to which the guidelines and life entitle them, a decent respect to the opinions of mankind requires that they should declare the causes which impel them to the separation. We hold these truths to be self-evident, that all sporumers are created equal, that they are endowed by their Creator with certain unalienable Rights, that among these are Life, Liberty and the pursuit of Happiness. — That to secure these rights, forums are instituted among forumers, deriving their just powers from the consent of the forumers, — That whenever any Forum becomes destructive of these ends, it is the Right of the forumers to alter or to troll it, and to institute new rules, laying its foundation on such principles and organizing its powers in such form, as to them shall seem most likely to effect their Safety and Happiness. Prudence, indeed, will dictate that forums long established should not be changed for light and transient causes; and accordingly all experience hath shewn that internet kind are more disposed to suffer, while evils are sufferable than to right themselves by abolishing the forms to which they are accustomed. But when a long train of abuses and usurpations, pursuing invariably the same Object evinces a design to reduce them under absolute Despotism, it is their right, it is their duty, to throw off such rykes, and to provide new Guards for their future security. — Such has been the patient sufferance of these sporumers; and such is now the necessity which constrains them to alter their former forum. The history of the present Sporum is a history of repeated injuries and usurpations, all having in direct object the establishment of an absolute Tyranny over these sporumers. We, therefore, the Representatives of the Emoticone Forum, in General Discussion, Assembled, appealing to the Supreme Judge of the internet for the rectitude of our intentions, do, in the Name, and by Authority of the good People of these forums, solemnly publish and declare, That this Emoticone Forum, and of Right ought to be Free and Independent forums, that they are Absolved from all Allegiance to the powers that be, and that all political connection between them and aforementioned powers, is and ought to be totally dissolved; and that as Free and Independent sporumers, they have full Power to levy debate, conclude spam, contract photoshops, establish derailment, and to do all other Acts and Things which Independent forums may of right do. — And for the support of this Declaration, with a firm reliance on the protection of Emoticone Providence, we mutually pledge to each other our Lives, our Fortunes, and our sacred Honor. (signatures of ECF members go below this line) ---- Vilageidiotx Dragonvoid Dracilust AaronMk of the OTC BenKane Taupo MinionJoe Ashkelon Shadeofmoose318 Lokaz Davopotomus PrinnyGenocide Imperiex-prime Category:Related forums Category:Forum of Demigods Category:Emoticone/ECF